


Wisdom

by Magnus_Babe



Series: Diabetic Peter Parker [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Diabetes, Diabetic Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, IVs, Parent Tony Stark, Tony is peters dad, Wisdom Teeth, spiderson, surgrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Babe/pseuds/Magnus_Babe
Summary: Peter gets his wisdom teeth out (with a little force) and forgets he's Spider-Man.





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short for anyone who cares to hold everyone over before i write some more Diabetic Peter bullshit, prob involving DKA, Injections, highs and lows, some stuff involving the spider suit??? hell ya. I like writing about Peter giving Tony heart palpitations so expect that lmao.

Tony never knew more irony than his kid, his diabetic kid, being scared of IV’s. According to Peter it wasn’t the needle that got him, it was the needle going into his vein. Either way it made the entire endeavor of getting Peter’s wisdom teeth out, that much more of a bitch.

They had to go through all the standard protocol for diabetics going into surgery, not to mention Peter’s metabolism being a nightmare with any medication let alone sedatives. It took weeks of planning.

Weeks of planning and here they were now, Tony holding down Peters arm as Peter panicked; the poor doctor trying to be as nice as possible with putting the needle into the kids arm. 

Tony had to admit, it was almost a hilarious sight, watching Peter with that stupid nose mask over his face as he struggled weakly (Weak for a teenager with the strength to throw a car) against Tony’s grip.

“Dad-! Let go, I can’t do this right now we can reschedule-” Peter tried to bargain, his breathing picking up, though it really wasn’t helping him struggle seeing as with each breath he felt more and more sleepy. 

“Kiddo, were doing this now. It’s just a poke and then you’ll be asleep and I’m gonna be here the entire time, okay?” Tony asked, running a free hand over Peter’s knee. “Take a few deep breaths and relax okay? Even superheros have to get their wisdom teeth yanked.”

Peter pulled an unhappy face as his father had told him, taking a few deep breaths and biting the inside of his lip. “Dad…” He started again, not sure what he was asking for this time but Tony seemed to know as he gripped Peters hand tightly in his own before nodding at the doctor.

Things went smoothly from there, and quite frankly Tony counted noone being webbed or thrown against a wall and him running out of there a win. Peters fight or flight could be brutal but that was a story for another time. 

Peter being off his ass though? That was new. That was fucking hilarious. Really it shouldn’t be as funny as it was. Peter had one hand pressing an ice pack to his jaw while he looked around the room bewildered, for reasons Tony couldn’t exactly place, but he was certain he’d known the feeling.

“Hey kiddo, what’re you thinkin’ about?” Tony asked, resting a hand on Peter’s knee and squeezing gently. 

“My favorite superhero.” Peter mumbled, looking at Tony before huffing and laying back against the chair he was in. His body felt heavy, It wasn’t nice.

“Yeah? What about them?”

“I think…. He’s super cool.” Peter mumbled, shutting his eyes with a yawn. “Do you know who my favorite superhero is?” 

“No. Who is it Kiddo?” 

“Spiderman. He’s super cool. Spiderman is awesome.” Peter said earnestly, looking at Tony with half lidded eyes. 

Tony let out a startled laugh, a grin on his lips as he nodded his head. “Spiderman huh? Peter… You realize you are Spiderman right?”

And just like that Peter had been whipped out of his daze as he sat up, his palms slapping down on his thighs as he looked at Tony “What!?”

“You’re spiderman kiddo.”

“Nnno fucking way.” Peter cried in disbelief, shaking his head. “Did you know I’m spiderman dad?”

“Yeah kiddo. I’m very aware that you’re Spiderman.”

“Oh god…. That’s so cool…. I love spiderman. He’s such a cool dude. I wish I could meet him. Can you introduce me to Spiderman?”

Tony sighed and put his head in his hands. This was about to be a long few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Still stands; Super healing???? = Super Diabetes, fuck u.
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr! @Pastel-Prouvaire


End file.
